Can't Deny Love
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan. Hinata dengan hati yang telah membeku. Sasuke yang tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan. Sakura yang penuh dengan ambisi dan dendam. Mereka yang telah disatukan dengan tali kasih atas janji darah. OOC, Semi Canon, SasuHina
1. Meet and Greet

**Ether Chan proudly presents:**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku**

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, humor**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, Semi-canon, alur kecepatan**_

**Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah heiress klan Hyuuga, bersamaan dengan kerabat jauhku, Haruno Sakura, kami harus meluluhkan hati pangeran sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa rantai takdir telah terjalin sejak dulu, saat kami belum ada di dunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gesekan beberapa bilah logam panjang terdengar menggema dari sudut lorong di kediaman Hyuuga. Sampai salah satu dari benda itu terpelanting ke tanah diikuti suara ambruknya tubuh beberapa prajurit berbadan tegap ke tanah berdebu di lapangan pelatihan. Yang mengalahkan mereka tak lain adalah gadis mungil berambut indigo yang dari wajahnya akan tampak bahwa ia tak akan mampu membunuh seekor semut sekalipun. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, diraih oleh sang prajurit lalu berdiri tegap di hadapan gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai tinggi bahunya.

"Kalian lengah. Konsentrasi pecah. Kerja sama tim juga kurang. Pergilah berlatih dengan Jenderal Kakashi." Ujar gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang hanya menatap datar prajurit-prajurit itu dengan mata lavendernya. Para prajurit itu mengangguk patuh, sebelumn pergi mereka ber-_ojigi _tanda hormat. Setelah mereka pergi, Hinata berlatih sebentar. Setelah merasa cukup, Hinata menyusuri _roka_ menuju kamarnya, di belakangnya hanya ada satu pelayan bernama Ten Ten yang selalu bersama Hinata. Hinata mengganti pakaian berlatihnya dengan kimono berwarna ungu dengan motif abstrak. Hinata adalah putrid satu-satunya dari Hyuuga Hiashi sang ketua klan Hyuuga. Ia adalah seorang putri dan juga seorang panglima perang di klan yang sangat tersohor akan strategi perang mereka. Seorang putrid lemah yang menjadi kuat setelah merasakan jatuh bangun di dunia perang dan juga dunia cinta. Cinta menyakitkan antara dirinya dan pria bodoh yang mengecewakannya. Ah, Hinata menggeleng pelan, untuk apa ia mengingat itu semua, karena yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya bertepatan dengan munculnya beberapa pelayan yang tampak tergesa-gesa, "Nona, segera datang ke ruang utama untuk menemui Tuan Besar. Di sana sedang ada tamu istimewa dan kau harus menampilkan beberapa tarian penyambutan. Itu pesan dari para tetua." Ujar para pelayan dengan cepat, Hinata kembali ke kamar dan segera mengganti yukata non formalnya dengan kimono furisode berwarna merah, tak ada waktu mengeluh karena ini darurat. Meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa kiranya tamu kehormatan itu sampai-sampai para pelayan harus datang dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Dengan dibantu oleh Ten Ten, Hinata berusaha mengganti pakaian dan mengatur tatanan rambutnya secepat mungkin.

**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di ruang utama. Perlahan ia menggeser _shoji_, menunggu izin dari sang ayah. "Masuklah, Hinata." Hiashi mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata menyeret langkah perlahan sampai ke tengah ruangan. Tampak di depannya tirai bambu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menandakan sang tamu berada di dalam sana. Entah apa tujuan dari acara ini, yang pasti Hinata harus tampil sebaik-baiknya. Musik pengiring telah dimainkan maka dengan gerak luwes, Hinata menampilkan beberapa kombinasi gerakan halus dan gemulai. Setelah beberapa menit, sebuah tarian penyambutan tamu telah selesai ditampilkan Hinata, ia menggeser posisinya dan duduk di samping ayahnya. Tirai belum di buka, artinya masih ada acara penyambutan lain yang akan ditampilkan, _shoji_ kembali digeser, kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang gadis seumuran Hinata yang tampak unik, rambutnya berwarna merah jambu dan iris matanya berwarna emerald, jelas-jelas bukan orang Jepang. Gadis itu menampilkan tarian yang lincah dan tampak semangat, tubuhnya yang dibalut kimono berwarna _peach dengan _motif bunga sakura tampak tak kesulitan saat menampilkan gerakan yang rumit dan indah, membuat Hinata makin penasaran akan gadis itu. Setelah tariannya selesai, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil tersenyum sumringah yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

Setelah agak lama, beberapa pengawal tamu itu maju ke depan dan membuka tirai bambu itu dan membawanya keluar, tampaklah seorang pria tegap berambut raven dan iris onyx kental yang sangat dikenal Hinata. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran angkuh dari klan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Ia mengenakan hakama dngan lambang Uchiwa yang khas. Hinata menghela napas, ia sudah bosan dengan kedatangan pria yang dulu selalu membuatnya sakit hati dan merasakan pahitnya rasa cinta. Ayahnya jelas-jelas tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan pria aneh itu dan masih tetap menyuruhnya melakukan penyambutan. Apa ini tidak salah?

Sasuke menyeringai sinis melihat Hinata, dan kepada gadis pinky itu ia malah memberi senyum _cassanova_ nya yang sangat jarang dilihat Hinata. Hinata hanya memandang bosan sedangkan gadis _pinky_ itu tersenyum manis sebagai balasan kepada Sasuke. dengan sedikit berdehem Hiashi memulai pembicaraan, "Mungkin kalian sudah saling mengenal tapi terlebih dahulu perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Hinata?" Ucap Hiashi membuat Hinata mengangguk patuh.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Heiress klan Hyuuga." Dengan nada datar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat senyum remeh hadir di wajah Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura. Heiress klan Hyuuga, ibuku keturunan Prancis dan ayahku keturunan Jepang. Aku adalah kerabat jauh klan Hyuuga." Ucap Sakura menjawab rasa penasaran Hinata, sekaligus membuatnya cukup bingung dengan kata 'kerabat'.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalku, jadi apa maksud pertemuan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak peduli. Hiashi tak langsung menjawab dan menyuruh seorang pelayan membagikan tiga buah gulungan pada mereka bertiga. Satu gulungan putih kepada Hinata, gulungan merah untuk Sakura dan gulungan biru tua untuk Sasuke. mereka bertiga membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya, membuat mereka seketika terbelalak kaget. "Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meremas gulungan itu agak emosi, Hinata hanya diam, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sakura menggulung gulungan itu dan tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari oleh siapapun. Hiashi menarik napas perlahan lalu menatap Sasuke, "Itu adalah perjanjian yang dibuat oleh ibu kalian, Haruno Mebuki, Hyuuga Hikari dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sebuah perjanjian yang telah disepakati dengan darah. Janji darah antara ibu kalian yang tak boleh dilanggar. Maka oleh karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian hari ini untuk memberitahukan hal ini. Bahwa kalian bertiga, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke telah ditunangkan oleh ibu kalian saat kalian masih belum lahir. Terimalah ini sebagai takdir dan jalanilah. Siapa yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sasuke, maka kalianlah pasangan takdir yang telah ditentukan sejak dulu." Hiashi selesai dengan perkataannya, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju _shoji, _"_Gomen_, Tou-_san_. Aku tak akan menyetujui hal ini meski ibu telah menyetujuinya dengan darah ibuku dan darah ibu mereka. _Sumimasen_, Haruno-_san_, Uchiha-_san_, mungkin kalian saja yang akan menjalani hal itu karena aku tak berkenan." Hinata berkata dengan nada sarkatis, pandangan lavendernya tampak dingin, emosinya hampir meluap. Ia menggeser _shoji _ agak kasar, jika ini yang dimaksud mendiang ibunya dulu dengan sebuah takdir masa depan yang telah disiapkan untuknya maka ia akan dengan segera menyerah. Tak mau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Tersakiti oleh Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**

Di ruang utama, Sasuke segera berdiri menyusul Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terjadi dengan meninggalkan luka sayatan pada hati Hinata. Ia tak ingin melukai Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sakura lalu pergi keluar setelah menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena sikap Hinata dan Sasuke. Meski Hiashi tak rela akan hubungan janji darah antara Sasuke dan Hinata, ia pun tak sanggup mengecewakan istrinya yang telah tiada. Saat ruang utama telah sepi, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan beranjak keluar. "Fufufu, kita akan bersaing Hinata _nee-san_." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh sarkatis.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Hai minna! Ether terserang WB dan akhirnya membuat fic baru, dan lagi-lagi ini akan menjadi MC. Hahaha, gomen ne ide sangat banyak di otak Ether tapi ngelanjutin fic lagi ga selera juga. Ah, gomen ne, janji tetap janji dan Ether akan tetap update fic lain bulan Sept jadi tetap setia menunggu ya! ^.^**

**MIND TO**

**R**

**n**

**R**

**?**

**[/o]/ Thanks for all of your supports for this newbie \[o\]**

**Thanks for all readers, reviewer, and siders,**

**Arigatou minna!**


	2. The Voice

**Ether Chan proudly presents:**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku**

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, humor**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, alur kecepatan**_

**Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah heiress klan Hyuuga, bersamaan dengan kerabat jauhku, Haruno Sakura, kami harus meluluhkan hati pangeran sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa rantai takdir telah terjalin sejak dulu, saat kami belum ada di dunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap. 2 Voices of The Hurt Love**

Kami memiliki penyesalan. Penyesalan akan cinta. Kami tahu itu klise dan hampa. Tapi kami juga tidak mau menyerah. Namun aku sudah menyerah. Hatiku telah berubah sedingin dan sehampa rintik salju yang tengah menghiasi kediaman Hyuuga.

"_**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."**_

_**Kata-kata klise itu membutakan dan menulikanku dari teriakan orang-orang yang menyuruhku berhenti. Berhenti dari jebakan yang akan menghancurkanku.**_

…_**.. Sasori**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, kau janji akan terus bersamaku?"**_

_**Janji? Apa itu? Kau telah mengkhianatinya. Membuat hatiku membeku menjadi es abadi yang tak akan pernah mencair lagi.**_

… _**Hinata**_

"_**Hn, aku sudah lupa."**_

_**Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Kebohongan yang kuciptakan membuat kita berdua terluka. Maaf, adalah kata yang terlambat dan tak mungkin kuucapkan lagi.**_

… _**Sasuke**_

"_**Tunggulah sampai senja selesai, dan kau boleh tak mencintaiku lagi setelah ini. **_

_**Penyesalan menyergap hatiku. Yah, aku terlalu melankolis dan melukai hatiku sendiri. Aku sudah membuangnya.**_

…_**. Sakura**_

"_**Aku… belum bisa menyerah!"**_

_**Ya, aku tidak menyerah namun dia telah menyerah terhadap takdir. Terhadap janji darah ibunya yang menolak kehadiranku di hatinya.**_

… _**Naruto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah pucat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Para pelayan pun khawatir dengan keadaan nona muda Hyuuga itu. Tenten menghampiri Hinata, "Perlu kupanggilkan dia, Hinata-_sama_?"

"Ya, panggil **Sasori** ke sini. **Sekarang!**"

Derap kaki pelayan bersliweran kesana kemari. Mereka sibuk mencari seorang dokter handal di kediaman Hyuuga yang luas ini.

"S-sasori-_sama_" Tenten menghampiri Sasori dengan nafas terputus-putus. Orang yang dipanggil Sasori itu langsung tahu. Perasaannya tidak enak, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Tuan, Hinata-_sama_,…"

"**!**"

Langkah berderap itu membuat Sasuke yang berada di kamar tamu merasa jengah. Hatinya sedang kalut ditambah para pelayan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia menggeser _shoji_ dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah diikuti pelayan pribadi Hinata berlari ke kamar Hinata. Ya,itu adalah kamar Hinata. Kamar yang sering disinggahinya dulu. Berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari letak kamarnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik ricuh di dekat kamar Sasuke. Ia segera menggeser _shoji_. Mendengar dari dalam kamarnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan nona Hinata?"

"Tampaknya ia akan demam lagi sampai besok. Mungkin sama parahnya dengan musim dingin kemarin. Ia selalu memaksakan diri."

"Ya, sejak kepergian Tuan Sasuke, nona selalu memaksakan diri. Ia menjadi lebih tertutup. Dia juga menjadi pribadi yang keras namun rapuh dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Ya, itu benar. Sebaiknya kita segera memberitahu Tuan Besar tentang kejadian ini."

Sasuke tertegun. Musim dingin tahun lalu? Ya, itu adalah saat dimana dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata secara paksa. Hari dimana dia meninggalkan Hinata dengan perasaan yang pecah berkeping-keping. Meninggalkannya tanpa menanyakan keadaannya setelah itu. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Teganya dia meninggalkan Hinata dan sekarang dengan muka tebal ia menemui Hinata lagi. Sungguh menyedihkan, pikir Sasuke. mungkin, malam ini Sasuke akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan merenungi rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya.

Setelah para pelayan itu pergi dan menghilang di kegelapan malam, di samping kamar Sasuke, Sakura berdiri dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senandung lirik terdengar pelan dari bibir tipisnya, "Takdir telah terangkai. Rantai itu tak akan terputus. Tapi kalian telah menghancurkannya dan cinta akan pergi dengan sendirinya…" lirik itu terhenti sebentar lalu ia melanjutkannya dengan wajah sedih, "Seperti aku dan dia."

….

Sasori memandang Hinata dengan wajah prihatin. Ini sudah satu malam dan panas Hinata sudah mereda namun ia belum bangun. Terkadang Hinata akan menangis dalam tidurnya sambil mengatakan, "Jangan pergi…" secara terus menerus. Satu hal yang membuat Sasori tersenyum miris adalah nama yang disebut Hinata yaitu Sasuke.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, apakah kau belum bisa melupakannya, Hinata?" Tanya Sasori dengan suara sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mencium tangan mungil yang tampak pucat itu.

"Cih, pria cabul! Menyentuhnya saat dia sedang lemah dan tak sadarkan diri? Menjijikkan." Sebuah suara arogan terdengar, bersamaan dengan_ shoji_ yang digeser mendadak. Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan wajah datar, namun tampak dari sorot matanya bahwa amarahnya meluap.

"Cemburu, hah? Kau sudah tak punya kesempatan dan Hinata-_sama_ telah memberikannya padaku. Kau sudah membunuh perasaannya sejak dulu. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke-_sama_?" Sasori menyindir Sasuke dengan suara sarkatis. Ia menyeringai pada Sasuke yang tampak menyesal.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tertahan. Sasori tersenyum, inilah saatnya dimana Sasuke harus berhenti mengecewakan Hinata. Dan di situlah pintu hati Hinata akan terbuka untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Kau harusnya sadar. Setelah kau mencampakkan Hinata_-sama_, berita itu sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru kediaman Hyuuga. Dan kau masih berani bertanya dari mana aku tahu? Pergi saja dari sini dan bawalah gadis asing itu bersamamu. Bukankah Hinata-_sama_ juga telah berkata demikian?"

Sasuke merasa kalah telak dengan perkataan Sasori. Sasuke memilih pergi. Penyesalaan dan luka lama kembali menganga di hatinya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Sasori memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sasori. Hinata hanya menatap datar Sasori lalu mendorongnya. "Pergilah. Dan jangan sekali-kali menyentuhku. Kitatidak memiliki hubungan, ingatlah pada posisimu." Kata-kata dingin kembali dilontarkan Hinata. Sasori hanya tersenyum pilu, "_Hai_, Hinata-_sama_. Permisi." Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum pahit. Hanya karena Sasuke, ia menjadi orang yang sangat kejam. Pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada Sasori yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

'Maafkan aku, Sasori.'

…

Sasuke berjalan ke kolam tanaman air yang berada di kediaman Hyuuga, dulu ini adalah tempa yang indah karena Hinata selalu merawat bunga yang ada dengan penuh kasih. Hinata sangat menyukai tanaman, dan sejak hati Hinata hancur, segala tumbuhan yang hidup bersama cintanya seketika mati pula. Hinata tak lagi bergelut dengan bunga, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bertempur, pedang, strategi, membunuh dan mati. Ya, dari seorang putri anggun yang menawan, Sasuke telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang panglima perang wanita berhati dingin.

Ia tahu itu salah dan sekarang sudah terlambat baginya. Masih dengan renungannya yang dalam, sebuah suara mengacaukan lamunan Sasuke.

"Kyaa!"

Sasuke segera melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menemukan Sakura terjatuh karena tergelincir di permukaan es yang tipis. Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang kelihatannya keseleo.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-_hime_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sambil menunduk, Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke. ia tersenyum licik sesaat dan menarik tangan Sasuke agak kuat. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menhimpit Sakura yang berada di bawahnya. Sakura menyeringai dan ia mencium bibir Sasuke. ia melepas ciuman sepihak itu dengan tersipu. Sasuke cukup terkejut dan langsung mengusap bibirnya.

"M-maafkan aku Tuan Uchiha, i-itu tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"_Douita_, jangan dipikirkan." Ujar Sasuke berkompromi. Ia paham betul bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Beberapa pelayan datang dan membantu membopong Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

Tapi seorang gadis bermata lavender menatap pilu kejadian itu. Entah sejak kapan Hinata telah berada di sana. Hinata menatap kosong dari _shoji _yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah _shoji_ berwarna coklat polos yang tampak seperti dinding. _Shoji_ yang telah dimodifikasi khusus baginya agar ia mampu melihat segala sumber kenangannya. Kolam air yang tak terawatt itu. Air mata agilagi mengalir dari sudut netranya.

'Secepat itukah kau melupakanku, Sasuke-kun?'

**T.B.C.**

**A/N: Yayy! Flash update nihh! Yuk langsung disimak aja! Maaf karena Ether ga sempat buat ngebalas review kalian! Semoga cerita ini mampu membuat readers makin suka dengan SasuHina!**

**Arigatou gozaimassu!**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**


	3. Reflection

**Ether Chan proudly presents:**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku**

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, humor**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, alur kecepatan**_

**Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah heiress klan Hyuuga, bersamaan dengan kerabat jauhku, Haruno Sakura, kami harus meluluhkan hati pangeran sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa rantai takdir telah terjalin sejak dulu, saat kami belum ada di dunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

'**Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan?' –Hinata**

'**Kapan aku bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu?' –Sasuke**

'**Kapan aku bisa merelakan dirinya?' –Naruto**

'**Kapan aku bisa jujur pada diri sendiri?' –Sakura**

'**Kapan aku bisa lepas dari pertemanan ini?' –Sasori**

**Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di benak kami. Kami sendiri tak tahu kapan itu semua akan terjawab. Karena roda waktu yang akan memutuskan saatnya. **

**.**

**.**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

**Chap. 3 Reflection of My Heart**

Hinata sudah tampak lebih sehat hari ini, rona kemerahan tipis sudah kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Namun entah kenapa, aura yang menyelubungi tubuh Hinata sangatlah mencekam, berat dan gelap. Semua pelayan tampak menjaga jarak dengan nona muda mereka yang tegas itu, entah kenapa kalau mereka mendekat sedikit saja, Hinata mungkin akan langsung mengamuk pada mereka.

Benar saja, Hinata masih kalut karena kejadian kemarin. Bukankah dia sudah bertekad akan melupakan Sasuke, tapi kenapa? Kenapa air matanya masih saja meleleh kala mengingat kejadian kemarin? Kenapa Hinata yang dulu terus membayangi dirinya? Seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Berhenti untuk apa? Kenapa Hinata masih membayangkan kejadian yang hanya akan membuatnya terluka?

Hinata mendesah, ia memilih untuk duduk di tepi _roka_ yang menghadap ke taman bunga di kediamannya. Matanya menutup perlahan, meresapi dinginnya angin musim dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Roka di dekat taman ini sangat jarang didatangi pelayan, karena mereka tahu bahwa nona mereka sangat suka menyendiri di taman ini. Maka para pelayan hanya mendatangi tempat ini saat pagi hari, untuk membersihkan dan merawat taman yang dulunya berada sepenuhnya dalam pengawasan Hinata sendiri.

Kebetulan, Sasori sang dokter tengah mencari Hinata, hendak mengecek kedaan sang nona muda yang baru saja sembuh dari demam. Kakinya menelusuri lorong-lorong yang panjang menuju taman. Sejak kecil, tempat itu adalah tempat favorit Hinata setelah kolam tanaman air yang sekarang telah terbengkalai itu.

Ah, surai indigo itu terlihat. Sasori melangkah semakin cepat, tak sabar bertemu dengan sang gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Hinata-sa-," Sasori terdiam dan langsung terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hinata telah tertidur, wajahnya tampak anggun dan polos. Rambut Hinata terurai, membingkai wajah jelitanya. Mengingatkan Sasori pada Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang lembut, penggugup, lemah, tak percaya diri dan selalu tersenyum hangat. Kakinya melangkah, membawa dirinya menuju Hinata.

"Bodoh. Di sini dingin kan?" ucapnya pelan, senyum tulus hadir di wajahnya. Ia menggendong sang nona muda dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur Hinata.

Di belakang sebuah pohon ginkgo, Sakura menyeringai. Sudah lama ia mengawasi kejadian tadi. Mulanya ia ingin mengganggu Hinata, justru ia mendapat sebuah rahasia manis yang berduri.

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Sasori? Kau mungkin akan menjadi penentu dalam cerita buatanku." Senyum masih terukir di bibir Sakura, tapi senyum itu sarat akan luka dan penderitaan.

"Kalian harus bernasib sama sepertiku!"

**.**

**.**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

"_S-sasuke-kun! Ch-chotto," Hinata berjalan dengan agak kesulitan. Geta yang dipakainya tak membantunya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Salju yang menumpuk pun makin membuatnya kesulitan melangkah._

_Di depannya seorang pria tegap berjalan angkuh seakan tak peduli pada Hinata yang kesusahan. Tapi langkah lebar itu terlalu cepat untuk dapat disusul Hinata. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" dengan suara lembutnya, Hinata kembali memanggil nama pria itu. Sang pria di depannya tersentak sesaat lalu memandang ke belakang._

"_Cepatlah, Hinata." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin, Hinata menciut seketika. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata memang merasa bahwa Sasuke semakin dingin. Sikapnya tak lagi hangat seperti dulu. Sasuke kembali berjalan, tak mengacuhkan sang tunangan yang kesulitan berjalan. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum tipis lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata, menyeimbangkan irama langkah mereka. Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah tak acuh dan melangkah semakin cepat._

_Mata Hinata terasa panas, air mata mulai meleleh perlahan._

"_Ittai…," Sakit. Bukan hanya kakiku yang mulai terluka, aku bisa menahannya. Tetapi, hatiku sakit, Sasuke. Rasanya perih._

_Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kenapa gadis itu malah menangis? Dasar manja, batin Sasuke. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering terbawa emosi pada Hinata yang tak melakukan kesalahan apapun._

_Apa ini yang mereka katakan tentang bosan pada pasangan? Atau ia memang sudah tak mencintai Hinata lagi? Hatinya terasa kosong, seakan Hinata sudah memudar, layaknya tulisan di atas kertas yang mulai memudar karena dimakan waktu._

_Sasuke mungkin sedang tak waras waktu itu. Ia melangkah menuju Hinata yang telah terduduk di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin. Waktu itu sepi, jalanan di dekat kediaman Hyuuga memang tak pernah terlalu ramai. Para pelayan pun pasti sudah kembali ke kediaman pelayan._

"_Hei, Hinata. Dengarlah..,"_

_Hinata mendongak, apakah Sasuke akan membantunya?_

"_Ayo, kita berhenti."_

"_B-berhenti? Dari apa?" Suara Hinata tampak lemah. Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang tampak telah membulatkan keputusan._

"_Ayo kita hentikan hubungan ini."_

"_Ti-tidak!" Hinata menolak. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tampak Hinata sangat takut, takut Sasuke benar-benar menyudahi hubungan asmara mereka._

"_Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Hinata."_

_Hati Hinata pecah saat itu juga. Apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini hanyalah kebahagiaan sesaat. Mana Sasukenya yang dulu? Yang selalu melindunginya dan memeluknya dengan dekapan hangat? Kemana itu semua? Hanya kepalsuan belaka?_

"_T-tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku kan?" Hinata menjerit dengan tangis yang meledak. Sasuke merasa bersalah, tapi tak berniat menarik kata-katanya._

"_Hn, aku sudah lupa. Anggaplah semua itu tak pernah terjadi."_

"_Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Pulanglah, Hinata."_

_Hinata mengis dalam diam. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan pilu._

"_Sayonara, Hinata." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di tengah guyuran salju. _

"_Sasukee!"_

…

Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan kacau. Kenapa peristiwa itu berulang pada bagian yang paling menyakitkan? Nafasnya berderu kencang. Hinata memeluk lututnya dan kembali menangis tergugu.

Tenten yang sejak tadi berjaga di luar merasa kaget karena mendengar suara isakan dari kamar sang nona muda.

"Hinata-_sama_?!"

Tenten menghampiri Hinata dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sebagai seorang pelindung Hinata sejak sang nona masih belia, Tenten tahu betul bagaimana sang nona bisa berakhir tragis seperti sekarang ini.

"Tenanglah Hinata-_sama. _Apa perlu kupanggilkan Sasori-_dono?_"

"_Iie, _aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Jangan panggil dia. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya lagi."

"_Hai, wakarimasu_, Hinata-_sama._"

Sampai kapan ia mampu menelan pil pahit ini? Bunga tidur pun semakin membuat Hinata terpuruk. Di luar kamar Hinata, Sasuke berdiri dengan tatapn pilu. Semula ia datang hanya karena mendengar suara Tenten yang panik. Bahkan dalam tidurpun Sasuke masih saja membuat gadis itu terluka.

"_Gomen_, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

_**Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz**_

**.**

**.**

Di kawasan hutan menuju wilayah Hyuuga, seorang pria tampak kesulitan membaca arah di tengah hutan yang lebat itu.

"_Kuso_! Dasar pertapa genit! Peta khusus apanya? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menentukan arah di hutan belantara ini." Pria itu menghempaskan sebuah gulungan peta dengan emosi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas salju.

"Sial! Dingin sekali! Aku lupa kalau salju sudah turun." Cercanya sambil segera berdiri. Mengusap-usap punggungnya yang kedinginan karena menimpa slju.

"Cih, kalau hanya karena ini aku menyerah, namaku bukan Naruto!"

"**Tunggu aku, Sakura-**_**chan**_**!"**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Hai, hai, sudah lama Ether gak update karena sibuk di RL dan di grup FB. Masih adakah yang ingat dengan fanfic ini? Semoga saja ada. Hehe, semoga minna-san mau memaklumi jadwal update yang ga beraturan ini. Maaf kalau chapter ini masih sama singkatnya dengan yang kemarin. #nunduk Mungkin chap depan akan diperpanjang. ^_^ Maaf karena Ether ga bisa balas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi sebagai author, Ether sangat senang dan berusaha memperhatikan saran dari semua reader dan reviewer.**

**See you!**

**Mind to,**

**R**

**n**

**R**

**?**

**Arigatou gozaimassu! X9**


End file.
